tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Soundwave
This page is for evil Decepticon Soundwave. For his mellow Shattered Glass counterpart, see Soundwave (SG) It is said that Soundwave can hear a fly sneeze. It is also said that beneath his smooth-talking, affable surface beats the generator coil of a blackmailer. Those who know these two facts about him are very careful about what they say within earshot of him. Soundwave is the ultimate opportunist and will use anything he can to advance his status in the eyes of the Decepticon Leader Megatron. He doesn't worry about what others think of him because he knows he is nearly indispensable. Although they all despise him, the other Decepticons pretend to like him rather than get on his bad side. As Rumble explains, "Soundwave always has the last laugh." Soundwave's sensors can detect radio transmissions of the lowest energy levels. He can even "read minds" by monitoring the electrical impulses inside someone's brain circuitry, if he's standing nearby. He serves as the Decepticons' communications relay station - he can keep them all in radio contact with each other within a radius of 100 miles. His photographic memory is due to the immense information storage capacity of the magnetic disks in his chest. He carries a high-amplification directional radiowave sensor and a concussion blaster-gun. He also has great physical strength. Soundwave sometimes gets overconfident about his value to the others. At times his hateful personality has resulted in retaliation from them, or worse yet, his abandonment during battle with the Autobots. So far, Soundwave has not only survived these incidents, but has seen to it that his betrayers pay for their actions. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: More Than Meets the Eye Soundwave served as intelligence officer during the war on Cybertron. He had the altmode of a communications relay tower, which allowed him to get as close to Autobot headquarters as the street leading into Iacon. There, he deployed his chest-dwelling minion Laserbeak who could snoop even closer. Laserbeak overheard talk of the Autobot mission to seek new energy sources off Cybertron, which prompted the Decepticons to intercept and board the Ark. During the fight aboard the Ark Soundwave easily fought off Jazz, Prowl and Sideswipe only to be kicked in the back by Ironhide. He then somehow got up again to be punched in the chest by Ratchet, whom he threw against a console. However, this battle was cut short when the gravity of a primitive planet forced both ships to crash land. Four million years later in the Earth year of 1984, the Transformers awakened and Soundwave was reformatted into a portable cassette player. He played an essential role in the generation of energon cubes and the formation of plans for a new space cruiser to return the Decepticons to Cybertron. Category:1984 Soundwave's cassette player mode allowed him to dupe a grabby and none-too-questioning Spike Witwicky into carrying his shrunken form into Autobot headquarters, where he was able to deploy Ravage and record information on Earth's most plentiful resources. Though Ravage was captured, Soundwave escaped to report to Megatron. After Ravage returned after being allowed to escape, Soundwave proved his loyalty to Megatron by warning his leader of Starscream's foolish attempt to take his life. During the subsequent battle at the launch site of the space cruiser, Sound deployed several tapes in Operation: Warfare (read: he wanted them to fight the Autobots). Soundwave served as helmsman for the space cruiser on its remarkably short flight from Earth, and alerted the others to Mirage's intrusion. Implacable in the face of destruction, Soundwave monotonally reported his failure to halt their descent while the rest of the Decepticons totally freaked out. Transport to Oblivion After the Decepticons established an undersea headquarters, Soundwave fooled the workers of a solar power plant into thinking he was a worker's tape player, even though he wasn't, which begged the question of how he managed to get inside in the first place. Roll for It After Megatron was seemingly destroyed, he chafed under the command of Starscream, whose inept leadership he was forced to endure. Their first sortie ended in comical defeat that saw Soundwave bowled over by Prowl as he ran away. When Megatron eventually returned in a scheme to steal Doctor Alcazar's antimatter formula, Soundwave happily latched back onto his master. After Alcazar deleted the formula from his own computer, Soundwave used his mind-reading talents to acquire the formula from the brain of Chip Chase. Fire on the Mountain During their mission in the Peruvian Andes to exploit the fabled Incan Crystal of Power, Soundwave and Reflector were ambushed by Brawn and Windcharger in mid-air. Brawn drove Soundwave head first into the side of a mountain. As Soundwave got up, he was knocked over by Brawn who had been blasted by Megatron. He got the Autobot back, though, firing sonic bursts directly into Brawn's head, then going after the Autobot with Megatron's gun mode. War of the Dinobots Soundwave's mind-reading abilities came into use again when he scanned the brains of Grimlock, Slag and Sludge in order to determine their weaknesses. Auto-Bop ''“ I've been waiting a long time for this, you poor excuse for a sound system! ” '' — Blaster ''“ All talk, no shock. ” '' — Soundwave, "Auto-Bop" One of Soundwave's most notable misadventures came in 1985, when, operating a plan conceived by Starscream, he brainwashed humans with ultrasonic vibrations inside the Decepticon-built night club Dancitron in New York City, leading to a confrontation with his Autobot Communications Officer counterpart, Blaster. This began a lasting rivalry between the two. MUX History: Soundwave usually acts as Megatron's head of Decepticon Intelligence on Earth. In 2004, NASA was attacked by Soundwave and his cassettes. They were run off by Steeljaw and Wa-n'Da, but not before kidnapping Professor Zimram Straussfrig, an expert in the field of advanced energy collectors. He is one of the few who knew Megatron's true whereabouts when the Decepticon leader disappeared in 2013. When Megatron was injured by Optimus Prime in 2014, Soundwave returned to Decepticon City to watch over him until Megatron had fully recovered. In 2017 he witnessed Trypticon's assault on Iacon. Category:1985 OOC Notes Soundwave is current head of the Decepticon Intelligence division. Logs/Posts 2011 Feb 28 - Energon Retrieval :Decepticons, energon retrieval from Mount St. Hillary outpost has been successful. Minor resistance encountered from Autobot Cuffs. Four palettes of energon cubes have been claimed from Autobot resources. Hail Megatron. Soundwave out. March 30 - "Theft of Property" Soundwave and a few of his tapes attempt to steal Destro's plans for the Weather Dominator. Apr 02 - Plans Acquired :An operation to acquire human technical schematics for a meteorological device has been launched. Plans for the Weather Dominator have been acquired. Presently decrypting data. Schematics will be made available to engineering division at Megatron's discretion. Hail Megatron. Soundwave out. Apr 09 - Energon Raid : :Decepticons, under the leadership of Lord Megatron, we have successfully raided the Fukushima Reactor in Japan. Minimal resistance from JSDF forces was present. Maximum energon retrieval from uncontrolled fuel cells achieved. Considerable damage to JSDF forces also achieved. Fuel cells to be stored and used at Lord Megatron's discretion. Hail Megatron. Soundwave out. 2012 * October 7 - "Cascade Failure" - Something's shifty about Hubcap... * October 18 - "Into the Depths of Cybertron" - Mixmaster and Windshear escape Decepticon City. * November 01 - "Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave" - Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. * November 6 - "Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns" - Starscream rounds up a couple of the 'cons for the usual training when all hell breaks loose in the arena. Hilarity ensues. 2014 Dec 10 - Megatron - Defeated *Soundwave's expressionless face appears* Megatron has fallen to Galvatron. Our leader has perished. A day of mourning has been established for today. Tomorrow - we begin a search for a new leader. Those possessing the traits that our departed leader embodied are encouraged to either contact me, or face Galvatron. *Soundwave looks slightly remorseful - and the screen goes blank* 2015 Jan 26 - Tyger Pax Findings *Soundwave's face appears on a screen behind a well-stocked lab* Preliminary analysis on the device Nightshade recovered from Tyger Pax reveals what destroyed the entire city of Tyger Pax was a rendering process which is able to turn both living an inanimate matter back into its core elements. The process then resynthesizes the elements and forms a more concentrated and powerful energy source. *a brief pause* The process does not spare any life form. It is 54.2341 percent likely that another city - possibly Decepticon-controlled will be the next target for this process. I urge all Decepticons to remain vigilant during this time. Soundwave out *screen fades to black* Jun 29 - PROCEDURAL SHIFT DECEPTICON SPINNY The chrasamatic Soundwave appears on screen from one of his dark labs. The steely red eyes of Laserbeak are barely seen from a shadowy position above and behind him. The Spymaster intones in his standard drone. "ALL ENGINEERING DIVISIONS WILL BE ADJUSTING THEIR LOGISTICS IMMEDIATELY. DUE TO A CHANGE IN AUTOBOT LEADERSHIP AUTOBOT TACTICS HAVE CHANGED ON CYBERTRON TO REFLECT. THERE HAS BEEN A RECENT INFLUX OF MISSING AND ABSCONDED CONVOYS IN THE LAST FOUR SWEEPS. AS INTELLIGENCE MOVES TO TRACK DOWN THE RESPONSIBLE AUTOBOTS...TRANSPORTS OF MUNITIONS AND FUEL WILL BE SENT SOLELY BY AIR UNDER GUARD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. ALL GLORY TO MEGATRON AND THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE." :A shrieking cry of the vulturecon pierces the air as Soundwave logs off. :"SQUAAAAWWWWKKK!" 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! 8/27 - "The Mercies of the Damned" Cuffs searches for his last desperate solution for an alternative chance to save Eurythma. As the station breaks apart, he comes across someone he has his own history with... 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. 2018 Sep 13 - Nebulos Incoming report: A representative from the planet: Nebulos. Organization: The Nebulan Hive has contacted me. He wanted to facilitate a meeting between the Decepticons and the Hive. Contacting command before initiating further contact.--Soundwave Sep 24 - Dominicon attack on Trypticon (Begin transmission) As of this evening, Trypticon was bombed by a shuttle belonging to the Dominicons. One sentry was killed, one heavily damaged. Trypticon has suffered damages as well. I will begin the hunt for the Dominicon base immediately after the fires are extinguished. I take personal responsibility for this defeat, and will bring them to Lord Megatron. Alive or otherwise. This act will not go unpunished. (End Transmission) Oct 01 - Response to Dominicon attack text **No message* In four prominent areas in Trypticon, the dead sparks of the techs responsible for guarding the shuttle are displayed as examples of what happens when you fail the Decepticons. Right above the shuttle bay door, the still-living head of the main tech is displayed, further enforcing this proclamation. It appears failure does not go over well in this base. Oct 12 - Dominicon "Present" Earlier today, there was contact by Dominicon leader: Knightmare. She claimed to have a "Present" for Trypticon. This present is the missing Rainmakers that the Dominicons found in the Great Trench. Their limbs have been removed and there are artistic patterns carved in their bodies. They are psychologically damaged and flinch away from the light. Furthermore, Knightmare wishes to speak to Banshee and threatens violence if she does not hear from her soon. It is suspected that she wants to speak to Banshee to persuade her and Trypticon to leave our cause. Soundwave: will personally check the Rainmakers for coding and reprogramming errors, as well as attempting physical repairs. With the psychological damage, it may be a while before they return to duty. The Dominicons insist on attacking our bases, and kidnapping our troops. They are to be treated as enemies of the state. Soundwave, out. Players Soundwave was played by StarscreamF15 way back in the day, in like 2000 or 01, and by Julian from July of 2011 until November of 2012. He was occasionally temped by Julian, but as of March 2014 was being temped by bzero. For the Return of Galvatron TP he was temped by SpikeWitwicky. He was temped for a while by Imager, but is now being temped by CalihexInmate. Category:available References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticon Communications Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Spies Category:Transformers